Marvel Studios
Marvel Studios logo (2008).png|Opening logo (2008-2013). 2nd Marvel Studios logo.png|2nd logo (2013-2016). 3rd Marvel Studios logo.png|3rd logo (2016—). Marvel Studios logo (TIH).png|Logo at the end of The Incredible Hulk. Marvel Studios (Ragnarok).png|Opening logo in Thor: Ragnarok. Marvel Studios logo (BP).png|Opening logo in Black Panther. Marvel Studios logo (IW).png|Opening logo in Avengers: Infinity War. Marvel Studios, LLC is a movie studio within Walt Disney Studios. It was founded in 1993, as Marvel Films, by Avi Arad, ToyBiz, and Marvel Entertainment Group. In 1996, the name was changed to its current one. Arad stayed president until 2006, when Kevin Feige took over. Paramount Pictures had been contracted for distribution for the films from 2008-2013, when Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures took over due to The Walt Disney Company having bought Marvel Entertainment in 2009. Marvel Studios marked the end of this partnership by designing a new logo for itself and accompanying fanfare for the first time (Disney is always acknowledged quietly by the end credits), by Brian Tyler, introduced in . By 2016, the logo was redesigned a second time with a new fanfare by Michael Giacchino. Also in 2016, the traditional fanfare was replaced with a rearranged score of the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon theme song, again by Giacchino, for . From 2008-2015, there was a Marvel Creative Committee created to keep integrity to its movies, but actually ended up being a roadblock for filmmakers, and Fiege had "frustration" over having to get all major decisions approved by Marvel Entertainment CEO Ike Perlmutter. Disney announced that Fiege would answer to the chairman of Walt Disney Studios Pictures, Alan Horn, wanting all film divisions (including Pixar and Lucasfilm) to be under their oversight. Although Perlmutter still has approval over Marvel Television. Employees * Kevin Feige (president) * Louis D'Esposito (co-president) * Brad Winderbaum (vice president of production and development) * Victoria Alonso (producer) Filmography Films are distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures unless otherwise noted. * (2008, distributed by Paramount Pictures) * (2008, distributed by Universal Pictures) * (2010, distributed by Paramount Pictures) * (2011, distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (2011, Paramount Home Media Distribution) * (2011, distributed by Paramount Pictures) * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011, Paramount Home Media Distribution) * (2012) * (2013) * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (2013, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment) * (2013) * Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King (2014, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment) * (2014) * (2014) * (2015) * (2015) * (2016) * (2016) * (2017) * (2017, distributed by Columbia Pictures) * (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * (2018) * (2018) * Captain Marvel (2019) * (2019) * (2019) * Black Widow (2020) * The Eternals (2020) * Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (2021) * (2021) * (2021) TV series * (2015-2016, co-produced with Marvel Television, ABC Studios, and F&B Fazekas & Butters) * Helstrom (2020, continuing production after absorbing Marvel Television, co-produced with ABC Signature Studios; filming) Limited series In 2018, Marvel Studios and Feige announced they would be producing six to eight episodes of several limited series based on supporting characters who had not held their own film. They have been assigned to Phase Four in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and will be streamed on Disney+ from 2019. * (2020) * WandaVision (2020) * (2021) * What If...? (2021) * (2021) Trailer variations of logo MS logo AM trailer.png| . MS wasp font.png| . MS logo CM trailer.png|''Captain Marvel''. See also * Marvel Television Category:Production companies